Meetings are held frequently, often daily, within business and government organizations at virtually every organizational level. Managers and staff often have to routinely check their calendars and set aside time for meetings they have planned for others, and/or for meetings that others have planned that include them.
These meetings typically consume substantial amounts of time and energy from those required to attend, and there may be little measurable or tangible payback to the organization for their costs. Meetings may create managerial dilemmas because of their assumed necessity, and they tend to control schedules, actions and throttle work product of managers and executives throughout an organization. Effective management of business meetings has simply defied simple, practical and enduring solutions. Many books have been written on techniques for conducting effective business meetings with little or no measurable effect on productivity or reducing cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for more effectively monitoring and/or managing business meetings and the time and costs associated with them.